Wheel of Fire
by Isildae
Summary: All that went on with Frodo in the Tower of Cirith Ungol


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are all a product of Professor Tolkien's genius mind. Though I wish he would have been kinder to poor Frodo and Sam.  
  
Summery: Well this can be viewed as an AU but its really not, I'm trying really hard to to keep it like the book. But honestly you can view it as Movie-verse because Elijah and Sean are so adorable! Its all about what happened in that Tower! What was Frodo thinking??? Well you'll read all about it here..  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild rape sequences. Though nothing extrordanarily graphic.  
  
Feedback: Pretty Please! I'm new at this so please if you hate my writing tell me! If you love it tell me!  
  
Wheel of Fire  
  
by Isildae  
  
'No, I am afraid not, Sam,'said Frodo.'  
  
'At least, I know that such things happened, but I  
  
cannot see them.  
  
No taste of food, no feel of water, no sound  
  
of wind, no memory of tree or grass or flower, no image  
  
of moon or star are left to me.  
  
I am naked in the dark, Sam, and there is  
  
no veil between me and the wheel of fire. I begin to see  
  
it even with my waking eyes,  
  
and all else fades...' Frodo, ROTK  
  
  
  
I. Naked in the dark  
  
They are beginning again...I feel them...Their hands....Claws, sharp as knives. Cold....I'm so cold....Because they tore away my clothes with their claws, and they pawd me with their hands...Their rough black hands...And...a and...I can't remember anymore....  
  
I remember dreaming. A dream of the cold...And a chilling darkness....I remember seeing a magnificant flame in the corner of my vision...No! It was The Eye, red and leering in the void of my mind, and staring at me...Gripping me with its force...Tempting me sweetly. I can remember weeping because it had revealed to me my home...The Shire. So far away it seemed...I had almost forgotten it's beauty, I had almost forgotten...  
  
I awoke to the horror of their faces...Orc's and worse than Orcs, and things in nightmares from a childhood I could barely recall living. They were coarse and cruel, and I expected as much. But their malice ran deeper...For they were also wanton and perverse, and they took pains to release their sickening desires on my weakened body. I was aghast...And I was numb. I couldn't see them clearly...And the room seemed wreathed in crimson...Heat roared through my viens, though it was far from comforting. I felt pain for a long time afterwards...Aching and nausea and strangely enough....Guilt. I had failed the quest...I was a failure...And I had caused my own misery, and now all the world would suffer for my failure. I wept though I did not feel the tears on my cheeks, and I secretly longed for a quick and less painful death. They returned with a host of other demons...Taller and more frightening than I could have ever dreamed up. I tried to struggle when they pinned me down...I tried to be strong and fearless...Like...Like Strider. But they were so big and I'm so little, and soon they overtook me. I shut my eyes and and my ears to dull out my own screams. I didn't recognize my voice, and it sounded cracked and small like a child's voice. I couldn't stop screaming,and they had begun using me again, ravishing me as an animal would. I heard them growling and laughing and jesting. I was mortified, and yet I was too weary to care, even as my eyes rolled back and I fainted.  
  
I was roused from my slumber with a blow to the face. It was then they began to question me...About The Ring. They wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain that it was lost, and that it was no longer any use. My words were useless yet they were tireless in their pursuit for answers. When I cowered and whimpred like some mangy dog they kicked me and growled, and I knew they were beginning to be frustrated. Many of them left...Yet two remained. In their cold, glowing eyes I saw such hate and revulsion, and I wondered queerly if they saw me as repulsively as I saw them. They questioned me for hours upon hours upon hours, until it seemed like years of torment had passed. I would occasionaly swoon from fatigue and they would rouse me by pouring some awful, seering liquid down my throat. It burned! Oh how it burned, and it tasted of sulfur and vinager, oily and putrid. I retched and they laughed and laughed, and their voices sounded like harsh clanging to my weary ears. One bent to my side amongst the filth laden ground, and he petted me, and felt along the length of my withered frame. He was almost gentle, but in his eyes I saw only evil, and soon to my horror they were both taking turns to ravage me once more. I tried to ignore it all, I closed my eyes and hummed a tune inside my blackened mind. Where was Aragorn? I thought pitifully, Where was Gandalf when I needed him so desperately...Gandalf...My heart mourned for him, though in my head I could not see his face, nor the faces of any that I loved. I was a alone, and beyond all hope, and I was beginning to surrender to my fate. I was beginning to give in to the darkness...  
  
I was silent as I watched them. They had been argueing for a long and tedious time, yet I was glad because they had seemed to forget about me. A small and hobbly Orc was feeding me meat, that tasted nothing like ordinary meat. It was thick and dark and from what I could tell raw, and tasted of waste and vomit. I swallowed down as much as I could but soon I felt like retching again, and I was forced to drink more Orc ale. I fell into such a despair that all my hopes were made as dust, and all my fears a fire I consumed. Was their no mercy in all the world...Could these devils ever pity me? No. They could not, and I sadly came to the realization that the only one I could now ever receive pity from was myself. That was my greatest shame. Not only that I was naked, and powerless, and a wretch...Yet because my eyes had begun to sting with tears for my own pathetic state. "Kill me! Please have mercy...Please please..." I was muttering though I could hardly hear myself, and I felt as though I were drowning in a pool of murky water. They left me and my heart sank, they did not mean to destroy me, only to break me. Soon they would return and the miserable trial would begin again and again and again and so on until my will was lost. Suddenly I laughed, though not aloud. It was all so ridiculous. What in all of Middle Earth was a Hobbit of the Shire doing in such a place...No! I was home now in my chair by the fire, dozing...That's what it was. This was all a black dream brought on by indigestion, and too much of the old pipe! Why if I opened my eyes now I would see good old Samwise by the window there pulling back the drapes, and he would smile as bright as sunlight, and I would ask him what sort of flower he meant to plant next to the hedges...If I were only to open my eyes it would all be true...It was then I noticed that my eyes were indeed closed, and so I quickly opened them. And I saw the world was black and hollow and cold. I groaned. I was not at Bag End, safe and content and loved...That was all a dream to me now. My reality was that all I had fought for thus far had fallen through, and that I was now a disgrace to all those who had ever believed I could bear The One Ring.  
  
I struggled fitfully, because I was afraid, and blinded by the darkness that surrounded me. I was choking back sobs, and my tongue was thick and swollen against my lips. I made a sound, something so low and piteous that I was loath to hear it. Was I becoming like them? An animal lying in its own waste...That's when I heard it...Or thought I heard it?? It was soft at first, and unintelligable. Yet soon it grew louder and clearer...And I knew it for what it was. A song. Yet not any song but a Shire song, the kind a mother would sing to her hobbit-child on a warm summer day by the brandywine. I also knew the voice..How ever could I not know it! That warm soothing voice...So dear, so very very dear to my heart. It was Sam...My sweet Samwise Gamgee!! He had come at last, but how?? Not Strider or Legolas or Gandalf...But Sam! He had come to rescue me...He was my savior....And he had finally arrived.... 


End file.
